gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The City of the Dead
'''The City of the Dead '''is a 2014 first person shooter video game and a sequel to 2012's The House of the Dead. Plot Fourteen months after the Curien mansion incident, strange occurrences are being reported in the Italian city of Venice. AMS agent G, one of the two AMS agents who survived the original Curien mansion incident, is sent to investigate and goes missing shortly thereafter, but some time later manages to get out a distress call. James Taylor and Gary Stewart are chosen to investigating G's call and find him holed up in a church in a street besieged by creatures similar to those seen during the Curien mansion event. James and Gary are then told to meet up with Amy Crystal and Harry Harris, two agents who have also arrived in Venice to investigate the outbreak. After killing one of the undead familiars, they learn of a villain named 'Sir Gold' who appears to be controlling the monsters. The foursome decide to take on the armies of evil and try to discover the identity of Sir Gold. During a chase through the Roman Colesseum, Harry is wounded by one the monsters so Amy stays with him while James and Gary carry on the mission. After a citywide battle, James and Gary follow the trail to the headquarters of the DGB corporation; the company which financed Dr. Curien's unearthly experiments. They then realise that the company CEO, Caleb Goldman, is, in fact, Sir Gold. The two ascend to the building's roof to confront him, where he unleashes his ultimate creation; the Emperor. However, the monster is only in its prototype stage, and not as powerful as Goldman had hoped. James and Gary finally defeat the Emperor and Goldman, wishing to evade arrest, leaps from the roof to his death. Afterwards, James and Gary are met by G and his partner from the original Curien case, Thomas Rogan, who informs them that thanks to their efforts, they have controlled the outbreak. Characters James Taylor - The game's main protagonist. He has been with the AMS for about a year prior to the events of the game. He is voiced by David Kaye. Gary Stewart - A rookie AMS agent and James Taylor's partner. He is the game's secondary protagonist and is voiced by Sam Riegel. Amy Crystal - An AMS agent sent to assist James and Gary in Venice and Harry Harris' partner. She is romantically interested in Gary and voiced by Grey DeLisle. Harry Harris - Amy Crystal's partner during their mission to help James and Gary in the midst of the Venice situation. He is later wounded by one of Goldman's minions and returns in the next game as an antagonist. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. Caleb Goldman - Known as 'Sir Gold' to his demonic familiars, he is the head of the DGB corporation and secretly funded Dr. Curien's projects. He kills himself by jumping off of the roof of the building to avoid arrest. He is voiced by Alan Rachins. Dr. Roy Curien - The original monster creator who appears in flashbacks to the first game. He is voiced by Peter MacNicol. The Emperor - Goldman's ultimate creation using Curien's research. It is hatched when it is only growing, however, and is not as powerful as it could have been. It is mentioned as being designed to 'hate and destroy mankind.' It is defeated when it bursts into flames. The Emperor is voiced by Arthur Burghardt. Sequel The game was followed by The Land of the Dead in 2017. Category:Video Games Category:First-Person Video Games